


I didn't want you to be alone

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, inspired by the tweets of Infinity Wars from D23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: After an attack on Wanda at Edinburgh, Steve finds himself comforted by long lost friend





	I didn't want you to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> After reading tweets about the live footage from Infinity War trailer, I had found out that Steve has a beard and Nat is blonde. Also this based from a picture on Instagram during a scene they were filming in Edinburgh.

He thought he was done with this life ever since the Accords. Instead the fight continued to follow him, even at Edinburgh where Wanda was on a small vacation. In the end, she ended up getting hurt.

_ Captain America _

_ God’s righteous man _

_ Thinking you can live without war _

_ Live without war _

That’s all his life was ever about - war. Ever since he got the serum, all he did was fight for all his life. Even after being unfrozen, he still had to fight because it was his duty as Captain America. Still regardless of throwing away the shield, the war still followed. 

“You alright,” he sat next to Wanda as paramedics continued to check on other civilians.

She nodded her head a bit, “I’m alright, I wasn’t expecting any of this to happen.”

“None of us were.”

They were completely caught blindsided. The weapons these attackers used were similar to that of the Chitauri that he faced a few years ago. It meant something big was coming, something more deadly than the invasion Loki lead back in New York. 

“Captain,” looking up he spotted Vision, “I will look after Miss Maximoff.”

“Alright,” getting up he gave Wanda a comforting smile before walking away.

He was wearing a new suit, something similar to the dark navy suit he wore back at D.C. but this was a bit darker than it. Steve sat down on a bench, a few feet away from the mess, needing to clear his mind.

“You seem more tired than usual,” his ears perked at a familiar voice he hadn’t heard for so long. All he needed was one glance and instantly he recognized her.

“You’re blonde.”

“And you have a beard.” She gave him a smirk as he turned away, not wanting to draw attention. 

“What’s the matter Cap, I thought you liked blondes.”

“Hilarious, though I’m curious to know what you’re doing in Edinburgh.”

“Well someone had to keep track on you guys, besides after hearing what happened to Wanda, I wanted to make sure she was alright.”

Steve smiled, “You have a soft spot for her.”

“I see bits of myself in her. As much as a trust Sam, I’m always going to watch your back Steve.”

“Thanks Nat…. for everything.”

“You did trust me with your life after all. I couldn’t let them get you, even if it was the right thing to do. You’re one of the very few people I truly trust Steve. I don’t know what I’d do if you ended up getting arrested as well.”

He wanted to get up and hug her. Hold her tight and promise her that he would never leave her. 

“I appreciate your honesty Nat. It’s always nice to see a familiar face, even if I can’t have an actual face to face conversation with them.”

Natasha let out a small chuckle. “You’re welcome Steve.” She got up but before she could leave, Steve spoke up.

“You know Nat, as much as I like blondes, redheads are the ones I really prefer.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Cap.”

As she walked towards Steve’s direction and about to pass him, he spoke up once more.

“What other reason did you come here for Nat? Besides checking up on Wanda.”

Without looking at him, she answered, “I heard that Barnes went under in Wakanda.”

“Then you must’ve heard that he’s been pulled out and Wanda’s been helping him heal.”

“You want to know the real reason,” she turned around and gave him a small smile, “because I didn’t want you to be alone.” And with that she left, and once again he watched her walk away. 


End file.
